


all my friends want us to fall in love

by Valery_Snowflakes



Series: the uni saga [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, also dan's a jealous little shit, everybody loves phil, like honestly he's too pure, slight mention of homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 02:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12422760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valery_Snowflakes/pseuds/Valery_Snowflakes
Summary: There’s a cheer and everyone’s speaking over each other, trying to gain Phil’s attention even though it’s focused solely in Dan. Blue eyes staring right at him through the computer screen and it’s amazing, how it makes him feel. He blows a kiss to the camera and Phil turns scarlet, a red so bright Dan can see it through his shitty screen.He brushes a strand of hair out of his face, smiles. Phil mirrors his actions and it’s like the whole world doesn’t matter. Like there’s no one else but them and Dan wants to keep this forever, wants to feel giddy and good and wants to know the people he interacts with on a regular basis love Phil as much as he does because Phil’s his everything and deserves to be loved.





	all my friends want us to fall in love

**Author's Note:**

> OMG DAN AND PHIL MET EIGHT YEARS AGO TODAY LIKE WHAT 
> 
> On another note, I present you this new series! Welcome to Dan's uni life, and my take on non-canon events regarding everything that I think could've happened if Phan was real back then, enjoy!  
> Also, this is really self-indulgent and I'm not even sorry.
> 
> Title's from Panic! At the Disco - The Good, The Bad And The Dirty

The first time that Dan brings Phil onto his dorm room it’s only for convenience. They had agreed on going to see Avatar together but one of Dan’s teachers had decided to give everyone three worksheets due the next day. Thankfully the exercises he’d been given were from his mandatory English class and so they both spend ten minutes sitting shoulder-to-shoulder on Dan’s bed before taking their stuff and heading to the movie theater.

 

  The second time Phil comes it’s because of an accident, Dan had borrowed his York University hoodie but had forgotten to give it back, and now Phil needs it for a special scene in one of his videos.

  Dan invites him to come in and leads the way to his bedroom, where they spend a couple of hours talking about everything and doing Dan’s homework before it gets too late so Dan walks his best friend to a cab.

  When he returns to his room Amelie is waiting for him, arms folded and back against the closed door.

“He’s cute.” It’s the only thing she says, and Dan stares weirdly at her because he already knows that and he’s having quite a hard time processing the fact that maybe he’s a little attracted to Phil.

“I know.” Dan settles for saying.

  There’s a pause, she is still blocking the way to his room.

“Do you think I could go out on a date with him?” she asks. “He is single, right?”

  And, fuck, if that doesn’t hurt. Dan hasn’t known Amelie for more than a couple of months, but she’s been fairly nice with him up until know. Sure, she’d almost killed him for eating her yogurt tub a couple of days ago, but he doesn’t really think there are hard feelings about that.

  Still, he doesn’t want to give Phil away like that. There’s something inside him that doesn’t want to play Cupid with his best friend and one of his housemates.

“Back off.” Is all that he says, and he must have a tough expression because she actually uncrosses her arms and stares disbelievingly at him for a few seconds.

“Oh my God. Are you… are you guys? Oh, dear, I’m so sorry. I-I thought.” Dan can see her trying to apologize. She doesn’t look taken aback by the fact that Dan just implied Phil’s his boyfriend, more like at a loss of words because she just asked someone to set her up with their boyfriend. Dan actually laughs a little.

“Sorry, I’m a little bit possessive at times.” He smiles, then crooks his head to the side a little. “Could you please let me in?”

“Ah, shit, yeah. Sorry, Dan.” Amelie smiles apologetically and then leans out of the door.

“No problem, just don’t say anything like that again.” He closes the door after her nod.

  As soon as his back hits the mattress Dan fishes out his phone from his jeans pockets.

 _‘u wont believe what just happened’_ he texts.

  Phil replies back with three question marks, Dan laughs and records a voice note.

 

    The third time Phil is seen in Dan’s bedroom it’s by Martín, a Cuban exchange student and Luis Antonio, his Mexican best friend. Only one of them actually lives in the same house as Dan, and so both teens agree not to say a word about the other one having someone in their bedrooms before going back to what they were doing.

 

  As time passes it becomes less frequent for Dan to be in his dorm room and more likely for him to be at Phil’s place. The odd occasion Dan’s seen at his bedroom is just to pick up clothes of books, or when Phil’s staying over. No one says anything, Phil’s kind and has recently graduated and he doesn’t make a mess whenever he comes so it’s okay.

 

“Do you need help with that?” Phil asks, and Amelie jumps out of her skin.

  It’s three am in the morning and she has places to be before her morning classes, and there’s a tall ass guy looking at her from behind the kitchen counter and – oh, that’s Phil. Okay, yeah, that’s Phil.

“You scared me,” she says, stepping aside and letting him take out the box of cereal from the cupboard.

  Phil smiles, tongue poking in between his teeth.

“I’m sorry, I wanted a glass of water before I leave.”

  Amelie frowns, she’s fully dressed and so is Phil, but he looks so much hesitant to leave than she does.

“You’re not going to hang around here all week long?” She asks, because Phil is never gone before Dan wakes up, and Dan never wakes up at three am unless he really has to.

  The man swallows, and he looks at her with such hurt that Amelie almost drops the cereal box she’s been given.

“I… I have to catch a train, to go with someone Dan doesn’t want near me. I… I can’t endure another fight, so I’ll get a cab to my house and try to be as low key about this as possible.” He looks down, starts fiddling with the hem of his York University hoodie. “Please don’t tell him.”

  She pushes her short hair out of her face and nods, pink curls falling out of her ear and onto her face again.

“You’re leaving now?” She asks, and Phil smiles, he looks uncertain.

“I gotta get to my flat to pack everything up before he wakes up, I’ll be at the station when his first period ends.”

  It’s barely three something which means the streets are way too dark for a young adult to be wandering across Manchester like there’s nothing else to do, and there are a couple of hours more until ten am, when Dan’s first class ends.

“Have breakfast with me.” Amelie commands, and Phil looks taken aback, but doesn’t protest when she pulls out another bowl from the cupboard and starts filling it up with Lucky Charms and delectated milk.

  She takes out two spoons and places both of them in the bowls, trying to be as careful as she can be when taking both of them with her to her dorm room. It’s nor near from Dan’s, but also not far, if they aren’t quiet enough they might wake him up.

“Thanks,” Phil says, taking the bowl from her hands and sitting down at the edge of the bed.

  Her room’s messy, full of novels and old cassettes but it looks comforting in a vintage way Phil can’t describe. It’s like taken out of one of his old grandad’s pictures but in a more twenty-first century way, weirdly nice.

“Anything for a boy on a mission. Don’t worry, I won’t blow your cover,” she says, winking, and Phil smiles despite himself.

 

  When Martín finds Phil he’s standing in front of Dan’s closed bedroom door, there are screams coming from the inside but he’s lived with Dan long enough to recognize when he’s shouting to someone on the phone and when he’s shouting at one of his videogames, unluckily, this time’s the latter.

“What are you doing?” He asks, trying to sound as casual as possible. He hasn’t seen Phil in a couple of weeks, and Dan has been roaming around looking like a zombie way too often lately.

  Phil jumps, shaken out of his train of thoughts, and when he looks at Martín his fringe covers half of his face, but the blue eye he can see is red and puffy and there are a few teardrops running down his cheeks.

“Hey,” he croaks out, voice strangled and as low as possible.

  It doesn’t take long for the Cuban boy to connect the dots, and when he finally does he takes Phil by the hand and leads him into his bedroom.

  He doesn’t close the door behind them, but he makes sure that it’s not wide open, anyway, and sits Phil next to him on the cheap university bed.

“What’s wrong?” He asks, pulling out a couple of tissue papers from his schoolbag. “I haven’t seen you in quite some time.”

  Martín takes a few of the tissues out of their little plastic package and pushes aside Phil’s fringe to help him clean the tears when he sees it, there’s a purple bruise all around his eye and it looks awful.

“¡Verga!” He screams, dropping the tissue. “¿Qué pedo? What happened, Phil? Who did this to you?”

  The raven haired man stiffens, he picks up the tissue from the duvet and cleans the tears as fast as he can before arranging his fringe again.

“It’s… it’s nothing, really. I was just…”

“Mate,” Martín interrupts, frowning. “Don’t try to fool me, if you don’t want to talk to me that’s okay, but there’s no need to be rude.”

  Phil swallows, he looks like a deer caught in headlights, but remains silent.

“Is this why you haven’t been around lately?” Martín asks again, after a long silence. “Were you afraid of what Dan might think?”

“I know what he’s going to think,” Phil says, eyes trained on the duvet. “I’m just… afraid, of how he’ll react. He didn’t want me going because he knew something like this could happen.”

“Going where?” Martín asks, biting his lower lip. “What happened?”

  Phil huffs, takes in a deep breath and calmly explains how one of his relatives is not very accepting of non-heteronormative people before mentioning how he was caught texting Dan and, with no brain-to-mouth filter, might’ve accidentally confessed to having a boyfriend.

  Martín swallows, reaches for one of the sweets Luis had brought him from Mexico and gives the silver blue package to Phil with a small smile.

“They’re called _Pingüinos_ ,” he says, trying to find the right words. “They’re like little chocolate cupcakes but not really, there’s frosting inside of them and Luis says his mother always gave him one with a candle on the top that they’d blow off after working things out if they had a bad argument.”

  Phil looks at the package at then at him, and his blue eyes shift with recognition.

“I think you and Dan have a long night ahead of ya’ mate.” Martín smiles, stands up from the bed and offers Phil a hand to help him stand up. “I’m sorry I can’t do much about this, but I’m here for anything that you guys need.”

  Phil smiles and there are tears again in his eyes, but for a whole different reason. Martín hugs him briefly before ushering him out of his room, eyes shining and smile as bright as the sun.

  He knocks on Dan’s door, throat dry and Pingüinos in hand. Martín is watching him from the doorframe of his own room and there’s a burning sensation in his stomach that feels oddly comforting. He knows that, somehow, thing are gonna work out.

 

  When Lorraine encounters Phil he’s quietly relaxing in the common room, book in hand and two Starbucks cups in front of him on the coffee table.

“Hi, Phil,” she says, dropping her bag in the couch and plopping down right next to it. He pauses his reading and smiles, uses a napkin as a page marker and closes the book.

“You look tired,” he says, but there’s no malice in his tone so she lets it slide.

“I hate my fucking degree.” She admits, shrugging. “I thought English was going to be easy, but it’s fucking not and I’m constantly wondering if it’s too late to start again.”

“Is it?”

  She shakes her head.

“I love what I’m studying, I’ve been wanting to study it since I was a child. But I don’t understand shit and it’s driving me mad.”

  Phil laughs, reaches for one of the Starbucks cups and takes a sip.

“I have a degree in English Language and Linguistics, actually,” he says. “I could help you, if you wanted.”

  Her brown eyes shimmer, long, blonde hair falls in her face but Phil can see how hopeful she is by just looking at half of it.

“Would you do that?” Phil nods and she fishes out a book from her backpack, walks all the way to sit down next to him. There are highlighted sentences and notes everywhere. “Okay, could we start now?”

  When Dan goes back to the common room after his shower, there are notebooks and pencils everywhere and Lorraine is sitting next to his boyfriend surrounded by a circle of books.

  He just stares at them for a very long time with a fond smile.

 

  There’s this guy Dan hasn’t talked much with.

  His name is Ben, he’s studying Italian and Spanish and has accidentally offended both Martín and Luis Antonio in his constant quest for knowledge more than once. Dan knows it isn’t intentional, and so does everyone else so they usually just let it slide. He’s got a girlfriend and is part of a couple of clubs. Busy man, busy life. They haven’t got much in common so the very few occasions they’ve been forced to spend time with each other is in general group activities and Dan has only collected the basics about him from those.

  Dan doesn’t know why he hadn’t noticed it up until now but the guy is actually really cute. He’s got dyed silver hair and green eyes, cream-like skin dotted with freckles and a charming toothpaste commercial smile.

  He’s standing in the kitchen, arms folded over his chest and beautiful smile aimed directly towards Phil, who is cooking dinner for Dan using the stuff they’d bought from ASDA earlier that day.

  Phil is relaxed, shoulders down and hips swaying slightly to the beat of an old song coming directly through the radio-shaped speakers someone had left in the coffee table a few days ago. Dan recognises the song immediately, he’s tried to play it a couple of times on the piano but it never sounds quite right – The Boys of Summer. It isn’t something Phil has downloaded onto his phone, though not very far from his musical taste, and with a simple glance he discovers Ben’s iPod plugged onto the speakers.

  Both of them are still talking, unaware of his stalking eyes from the doorframe. Ben says something that makes Phil laugh and the song changes, there’s something new playing from the speakers and Dan can’t help but laughing because Britney Spear’s Toxic has replaced The Boys of Summer. Phil flushes, and Dan knows exactly how he feels.

“What’s wrong?” Ben asks, as Phil tries not to burn the pancakes he’d been flipping.

“N-nothing,” Phil stutters, hips completely still. “It’s silly but that’s my song with Dan, kinda. Inside joke, I guess, but it’s our thing.”

“Do you want me to play another one?” Ben asks, already reaching for his iPod. “Because it’s okay, man, there’s this song I think you’d like.”

  Phil nods, and Britney is stopped mid-chorus to be replaced with a different beat. It makes Dan feel fuzzy inside, but the lyrics are in Italian so he doesn’t know what the singer is saying.

“Thanks.” Phil smiles, places one pancake in a plate and pours down batter for another.

“You’re welcome,” Ben smiles, starts tapping his fingers on the kitchen counter in rhythm to the music. “Dan’s nice, I wouldn’t want him thinking I stole your song.”

  Phil laughs, and Dan’s insides start feeling fuzzier. God, he loves that sound so much.

“He’d probably say that, yeah.” There’s a gleam inside those blue eyes and Dan thinks his heart might stop any minute now, Phil looks so at ease and so in love and it’s all too much. “But it’s nice, I think. I find his possessiveness oddly charming.”

  Ben whistles.

“I’d love to say it’s weird but, honestly? Same. My girlfriend rarely gets jealous, but when she does I can’t help but gawk. She’s just so pretty even when she’s mad? I’m so in love like actually what the fuck.”

  Phil smiles, turns his head a little to look over his shoulder and sends Dan a flying kiss.

“Same.”

  He smiles, waves like an idiot. Ben doubles over with laughter.

 

  When Dan gets to his apartment that evening he’s tired as fuck and wants cuddles, but Phil’s not in his room. There is laughter coming from another bedroom and Dan pops his head into Jessica’s room to find her sat on the floor. Alexander is laying on the floor next to her, legs under a blanket and head on Phil’s lap. He’s sat there, not awkwardly, with a computer in front and a face mask on.

“Who the fuck gave you permission to steal my boyfriend?” He asks, plopping down on the bed next to a bunch of physics books that he gently swats away.

  Alexander snickers, stands up and plops down on the mattress next to Dan instead. Jessica checks her phone and instructs Phil to take off the mask, so he obediently does.

“He’s a literal ray of sunshine, I want him for my birthday.” She says, smiling.

“Back off, he’s mine.” Dan growls, and Alexander huffs.

“He likes Buffy, I call dibs.” He twirls a Buffy pin on his leather jacket and Dan scoffs.

“Sorry but I’m taken.” Phil smiles and sits beside Dan, in the small space between the wall and the textbooks. Dan instinctively sits closer, takes Phil’s hand and places their intertwined fingers on his lap.

  Jessica laughs, short brown hair bouncing with the movement. Alexander rolls his eyes, runs a hand through his dark curls.

“Call me,” he says to Phil, jokingly. He waves goodbye and picks up an art textbook from the pile on the door before marching towards his own bedroom.

“If you call him, I’ll kill you.” Dan threatens, eyebrows scrunched together. Phil laughs and pulls him onto his lap.

“The only one I’ll be calling tonight is Domino’s because I’m starving, babe,” he says, voice laced with endearment. Dan blushes, leans onto Phil’s chest.

“Too much romantic interaction for me, get yourselves a room, ew.” She’s smiling and obviously joking but Dan wants cuddles and he’s not going to let this opportunity escape him, so he stands and kisses the corner of Phil’s mouth, mouths a small _‘thank you’_ and drags Phil by the hand to his bed, leaving a dumbfounded Jessica behind, mouth agape and computer still playing chapter five of Buffy, the vampire slayer.

 

“Where’s Phil?” Amelie asks, legs up on the coffee table and soda can in one hand. “I miss him.”

“Yeah, I haven’t seen him in a long time. Where is he?” Martín questions, he and Alexander are stacking up Coca Cola cans on the floor and trying to build a castle.

“Oh my God, did you two guys break up?” Jessica asks, always jumping to conclusions.

“What? Why? What happened?!” Lorraine drops her copy of The Great Gatsby and it lands on the floor with a thud. Dan cringes, the pages must’ve folded.

“Did you insult Buffy or something?” Ben asks, mouth agape. “Look, man, I know Alexander never shuts the fuck up about it but your boyfriend isn’t at fault.”

“You broke up because of Alexander? Why am I so unsurprised?”

“Dan, I’m sorry if I…”

“He’s at The Isle of Men with his parents for Cornelia’s birthday what the actual fuck?!” Dan has left his phone on the coffee table and there are tea stains on the carpet from when he’d spit out a little. “Why are y’all so weird? Like I’ve been calling him all day? We haven’t broken up yet?”

“Heaven forbid,” says someone, and it’s followed by a choir of _‘amen’_ s.

“In our defence, you talk to yourself, like, all the time,” says Ben, smiling innocently. “We couldn’t tell who you were talking with.”

“Fuck you.” Dan’s laughing for some reason. “Do you honestly think I’d ever let go of that man? God, I think I’d kill myself if something like that happened.”

  Dan swallows, takes his phone from the coffee table.

“I love him so damn much it hurts,” he admits, smiling. “But you aren’t allowed to tell him until I do.”

  He’s met with a round of applauses and encouraging cheers, his cheeks are burning and Phil shoots him a quick text.

 _‘I’ve got free time, you wanna Skype?’_ followed by a shiny heart emoji.

  Dan types _‘yes’_ , sends a blue emoji. Rethinks his decision and sends another text _‘but u’ll have to deal with my roommates, they miss you too.’_

 _‘Amazing!’_ comes the reply, so he stands up and carries his laptop from his bedroom to the living room.

“Who wants to Skype with my boyfriend?” He asks because Phil’s beauty is something no one should ever be deprived of.

 He’s sat in front of the coffee table, and everyone is gathered around him, cups clashing and phones being passed from hand in hand.

  His screen illuminates and there’s Phil’s face, fringe covering one of his eyes and red flannel buttoned all the way.

“You’re so fucking hot,” Dan says first thing, and Amelie elbows him on the ribs.

  Phil laughs, ruffles his hair.

“Thanks, babe,” he says, and then turns to all of his flatmates, struggling to get into frame. “Hi, guys!”

  There’s a cheer and everyone’s speaking over each other, trying to gain Phil’s attention even though it’s focused solely in Dan. Blue eyes staring right at him through the computer screen and it’s amazing, how it makes him feel. He blows a kiss to the camera and Phil turns scarlet, a red so bright Dan can see it through his shitty screen.

  He brushes a strand of hair out of his face, smiles. Phil mirrors his actions and it’s like the whole world doesn’t matter. Like there’s no one else but them and Dan wants to keep this forever, wants to feel giddy and good and wants to know the people he interacts with on a regular basis love Phil as much as he does because Phil’s his everything and deserves to be loved.

  He picks up the computer from the coffee table and marches towards his bedroom, ignoring the confused cheers from all of his peers. He locks the door and lays down on his stomach, pillow underneath his face and laptop balanced on his nightstand.

“I love you,” he says, smiling, and Phil beams.

“I love you, too.”

  It’s all too much but Dan loves it, so he blows a kiss to the camera and hopes Phil gets it.

  He does, because when it comes to Dan, Phil is capable of getting almost everything right.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Was it worth it? I spent quite some time on this one, and I liked the result, so voilá!  
> Yes, Pingüinos are actual Mexican junk food, and though I've never seen anyone use them to blow off an argument I remember my grandma used to buy a pack for my birthday, add a candle on each and light them up for me to blow off, it was really nice and I'd recommend trying one if you never had before! They sell them at Walmart, I think?
> 
> Also, the song that Ben introduced Phil to is from Camila - Bésame (Italian version) one hundred percent recommend that was my jam three years ago. There's algo a version of that same song in Spanish, and it's really g8 2.
> 
> And this is besides the point but I'm really happy that Dan and Phil met each other because they've done so much for this world like, honestly what did we ever do to deserve them? <3


End file.
